


for now we're just crossing

by solarsenshi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: Ash has been staring at a wall in Shorter’s apartment for thirty minutes down to the second, and Shorter is starting to worry. Before he’d settled down in Shorter’s favorite yellow hoodie his nails had been painted a clean, deep eggplant purple but one glance down at his lap told Shorter all he needed to know about the skinny blond’s mental state.“Ash?” he asked as he pushed a cup of aromatic golden monkey tea into Ash’s fidgeting hands. The frantic peeling of his nail polish ceased with something else to do with his hands and Ash slowly inhaled the steam. “Wanna play Animal Crossing?”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	for now we're just crossing

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE. IT'S BEEN TEN THOUSAND YEARS BUT I AM BACK WITH BANANA FISH FIC.   
> it's very short and very small (kinda like me) but i like it a lot and most importantly it is for the shorter wongs in my life: vi & may. take this. love this. or hate it, idc at this point. 
> 
> title is from animal crossing by shawn wasabi & sofia black!

Ash has been staring at a wall in Shorter’s apartment for thirty minutes down to the second, and Shorter is starting to worry. Before he’d settled down in Shorter’s favorite yellow hoodie his nails had been painted a clean, deep eggplant purple but one glance down at his lap told Shorter all he needed to know about the skinny blond’s mental state. 

“Ash?” he asked as he pushed a cup of aromatic golden monkey tea into Ash’s fidgeting hands. The frantic peeling of his nail polish ceased with something else to do with his hands and Ash slowly inhaled the steam. “Wanna play Animal Crossing?”

“Is that the game with the funny little animals and the nice music?” 

“Yeah.”

“...Yeah.”

Ash held the cup of tea to his chest, letting the steam lick over his chin as he stared at Shorter’s gaming tv as he switched it from Netflix to the HDMI port his Switch was nestled in. If he turned his eyes slightly to the left, he could see Shorter holding a Capri Sun between his teeth was as he fidgeted with the pro controller in his hands to select the game. 

“Can I have a Capri Sun?” Ash asked as he finally brought the cup of tea to his lips. He knew the “finish your tea, first,” was coming before it ever left Shorter’s lips so he didn’t complain as he did just that. It wasn’t the nastiest thing to ever pass through Ash’s lips – that honor went to the one time he and Shorter mixed White Claw with iced coffee from Blue Bottle Coffee – so he swallowed it down with the promise of Capri Sun lingering on the horizon. “...Were you playing Minecraft?”

“With Sing, yeah. His server is absolutely insane,” Shorter replied easily, opening Animal Crossing before offering Ash the pro controller. It was custom painted the same neon purple of his hair with a tiny and crooked pineapple on the left grip. It was  _ very _ Shorter and Ash was very fond of it. 

Ash watched the Animal Crossing title screen and his eyes followed Pekoe as she walked across Chang Dai’s (because of  _ course _ out of all the names in Shorter’s massive brain, he would choose the jewel of his family, Ash isn’t surprised) plaza with her little parasol as the rain came down around her. Her face is...sweet, and Ash smiled as he closed his hands tighter around the controller and pressed ‘a’ to move past the screen and start the game. 

“The little dog–“

“Isabelle,” Shorter supplied from the kitchen. Ash hoped that he was getting his Capri Sun. 

“Isabelle,” he corrected, pressing ‘a’ lightly to prompt Isabelle to continue her daily announcements, “says there’s a campsite villager. Where’s your campsite? I want to see.” 

Shorter made a sound as he left the kitchen and gently maneuvered Ash so he could settle behind him. It took them some wiggling to find the ideal position – Ash reclining back against Shorter’s chest, Shorter’s arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder – but Ash hummed a little as they settled, his wrists losing some of their tension. “I haven’t had a campsite villager in days, look at your luck. I hope they’re cute.

“Campsite is just down that incline there,” Shorter said and smiled wide as Ash’s head tilted just so as he took in the avatar on the tv.

“That’s me.” It was somewhere between a statement and a question but Shorter could tell easily that his boyfriend was pleased. “You made me in your Animal Crossing game? Has he always been there?” 

“Yeah, you’re my second representative. I thought you could play when you’re having a bad day or something.” The  _ like today _ hung heavily between them for a moment before Ash leaned back a little harder against Shorter in gratitude. He didn’t press Shorter for an answer about how long his little villager has been present on Chang Dai, for which Shorter is grateful because he did not want to admit that he had been working on Ash’s representative’s house for as long as he’d been working on his own. 

“That’s gay,” he said, a warm flush high on his cheekbones and dusting his ears’ tips. Ash ran his villager down the incline from his house - surrounded by gorgeous cedar trees and blue roses; Ash could  _ cry _ from how beautiful it all was – to a little hidden alcove with a tent and blue hyacinth lamps. “Is there anyone you want it to be?” 

Shorter shook his head, his thumb rubbing an idle circle into the bone of Ash’s hip. He would have to feed him whenever Ash was feeling better for both Ash’s physical health and Shorter’s own peace of mind. “I don’t mind. There are a few villagers that would be cool to have, but I’m pretty pleased with Chang Dai’s line up right now.” 

Ash walked into the tent and gasped softly. “It’s a  _ business cat _ ,” he said, running a quick circle around Raymond –  _ fucking _ Raymond, of all of the villagers to show up when Ash was playing the game. There was no way that they would leave him, not with the enamored look in Ash’s eyes and the way he kept following Raymond around the tent. “Can he move in?”

“Only if he kicks out Audie so I can make a pretty penny on her.” Audie had moved in from Yue’s island and while Shorter didn’t hate her by any means she was not a part of his desired aesthetic. Raymond didn’t either, but with Ash’s switch in transit and a copy of Animal Crossing freshly ordered while Shorter was in the kitchen, Shorter knew he had to hold Raymond until Ash was ready to bring the little business cat home. 

Ash’s “what does that even  _ mean _ ?” was half-hearted as he talked to Raymond and started what Shorter had come to realize was a never-ending cycle of card games. He didn’t have the time or need to explain the black market trading system that had developed with the dawn of a new gaming horizon — Shorter snorted at his own joke before pressing a kiss to the crown of Ash’s head — and he wasn’t entirely sure Ash gave a fuck about it with his new best friend sipping orange soda in Chang Dai’s campsite. 

“Who’d you want him to kick out again?” Ash asked. He knocked his head against Shorter’s chin for his attention, thumb hovering over the ‘a’ button again. 

“Audie,” Shorter answered, his attention flickering back to the screen before his eyes widen in surprise. “...Shut the fuck  _ up _ . Ash, you have the most insane luck I’ve ever seen on this game,” he said slowly as he took in the fact that Ash had, in fact, beaten the little business cat at his card game and  _ somehow _ Raymond had asked if he could movie Audie out to move in. “ _ Piàoliang _ , there are people on Reddit and Twitter who would try and kill you for this cat.”

“Most people on Reddit and Twitter are terrible shots. Just look at Arthur.” Ash  _ did _ have a point with that one, Shorter had to admit. He let Raymond ask Audie to leave and happily tapped his fingers against the hard plastic controller in his hands. “Shorter, I love him.” Ash’s voice was soft as he kept following Raymond around the tent for a few moments longer, marveling at the little soda can in his paw and the general stature of the sweet little business cat. “Can I visit him every day?” 

“Of course.” Shorter wrapped his arms around Ash’s skinny waist and pressed a sweet kiss to his shoulder through the thick fabric of his hoodie, humming softly in contentment as Ash finally left Raymond alone in the tent to run around the island. “I love you,” he added after a moment and smiled into the sweatshirt as Ash’s little island representative skidded to a stop on the tv. 

Ash started to move again once he settled, turning his head slightly to the side so he could press a sweet kiss of his own against Shorter’s temple. “I love you, too. I’m gonna catch bugs.” 

“Whatever makes you happy makes me happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back in school which means it's highly likely you will actually get fic from me now! you can follow me on twitter for more banana fish/animal crossing tweets or also just to cry with me. do as you will. 
> 
> [sfw ](https://twitter.com/matchahowl) [nsfw](https://twitter.com/doumatiddies)


End file.
